De todo un poco
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: Carlisle y Esme; al ver tal escena entraron en estado de shock. No era lindo ver a: Una Rosalie sin blusa abrazando a una Bella asqueada, a un Emmett en bóxer, a un Jasper con bigote falso saltando en los muebles, a un Jacob empujando algo invisible, etc.


**Noticia importante: Sigan a Emmett!!! www. Twitter. Com / Emmett_el_divo**

**Él va a twittear las noticias de éste fic y los otros míos!!!**

**(Actualizamos Alie & yo, no somos realmente Emmett Cullen, DAH! xD)**

**Sube: Dani31c**

**Escriben: Dani31c & Alie_chemiicalera**

_**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y de mi Alie_chemiicalera. No puede ser copiada sin nuestro permiso. Personalidades cambiadas.**_

____________________________________________________________________

**POV Alice. **

Estaba viendo un programa sobre como preparar tragos, y no se porqué me dió por crear uno. Y lo llamaría "Alie-Pooh", así como me decía Emmett. Apagué la televisión y me dirigí hacia el mini bar que había en la casa, tomé todas las botellas que pude y las lleve a la cocina. Hoy todos habian salido, así que estaba sola. Saqué un vaso, sal y una cuchara.

Comencé a mezclar todo lo que se me ocurría. Bones de durazno fue la primera botella que encontré. Le siguieron botellas de Vodka, Tequila y Ron. Y un poco de Monster. Y demás cosas, todo lo que se ponía al alcance de mis manos.

Cuando por fin lo terminé, lo primero que hice fue olerlo; olía un poco fuerte, pero en fin. Me lo empiné y me tomé más de la mitad.

-Le falta sal -dije limpiándome la comisura de la boca, no se por qué había quedado la bebida de un color rojo claro, pero sabía bien. Me dispuse a preparar más, ésta vez hice como 1 litro. Mientras tanto, me acabé el que había hecho anteriormente. Estaba muy fuerte, pero creo que tenía yo aguante.

Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que llegaran los demás para que probaran mi fantástica bebida. Uno, dos, tres... Mmm. Odio esperar. Mejor le llamaría a Emmett. Saqué mi celular de mi bolso y marqué el número.

-Emmie-Pooh! -le grité cuando contestó el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa, Alie-Pooh? -me dijo un poco preocupado.

-Tienen que venir ahora mismo. Y trae a Jacob con ustedes -ordené.

-Pero no me cae bien -dijo, y pude imaginarlo haciendo un puchero.

-Pero es mi amigo, además es una emergencia. Vengan rápido -y colgué, así pensararían que tengo un problema y llegarían rápido.

Como lo pensé, llegaron en 10 minutos, en los cuales me dediqué a preparar otros 2 litros de mi bebida. Para cuando me pidan más.

-¡Chicos!- grité apenas pasaron por la puerta. Abracé a Rose, Bella, Edward y Emmett, besé en la mejilla a Carlisle y Esme y en la boca a Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa, Ali? -me preguntó Edward preocupado.

-Nada, hermanito, nada -hice un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia y ellos suspiraron-. Es solo que...

-¿Qué? -cuestionó Bella.

-¡Que acabo de crear el trago más maravilloso de todo el mundo!

Todos me miraron con expresión irritada.

-¿Para eso nos llamaste? -Refunfuñó Jacob- ¿Para que probaramos un trago?

-El mejor trago del mundo.

-Yo no pienso tomar nada que tú hayas preparado -me dijo Edward

-Yo tampoco -me dijo Bella con un expresión de miedo en la cara.

-Pero sabe buena, ¡lo juro! Es más, yo ya me tomé como 1 litro y no he muerto -todos me miraron atónitos.

-¿Tú tomaste tanto y estas sobria? ¡Pero si tu casi no tomas! -me dijo Emmett con incredulidad.

-¿Qué le pusiste a la bebida? -me preguntó mi Jazz.

-Pues primero Bones de durazno, luego Vodka, Tequila, Ron, Monster, sal, jugo de uva y nada más -cuando me di cuenta, todos me miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía que se les iban a salir.

-¿Y cómo es que acabó siendo rojo? Eso se ve repulsivo, incluso parece sangre... Y sabes que me da náuseas -se excusó Bella.

-Umm... Ok, te salvas. ¿Tu excusa, Edward?

-Tengo que cuidar a Bella... -me miró y se dió cuenta de que eso no era suficiente. Suspiró y siguió- Y te dejaré planificar nuestra boda -Bella lo miró con expresión de horror y yo aplaudí.

-¡Bien! Perdonados. Ahora, ¿Esme, Carlisle?

-Sabes que no tomamos, cariño -eso no era cierto, pero por ser mis padres les daría el beneficio de la duda.

-Okay. ¿Emmett?

-Perdí una apuesta y no puedo tomar -dijo medio apenado.

-¿Jazz?- le pregunté, el no me podía decir que no.

-Alie, hoy no puedo. Recuerda que hoy es viernes rojo, no creo que quieras que esté borracho para la noche... -me dijo con una voz muy sexy. Me mordí el labio. ¡Rayos! Juro que si no estuvieran Carlisle y Esme me hubiera comido a besos a Jasper.

-Yo me la tomo -dijo Jacob tomando el vaso y sorbiendo un pequeño trago. Hizo una cara chistosa-. Está fuerte, pero muy rico, no sé como aguantaste tomarte un litro -se empinó el vaso de nuevo y se lo acabó.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Normalmente, el que más dispuesto estaba a tomar era Emmett, y Jacob solo se tomaba uno o dos vasos. Pero esta vez, se acabó dos litros. ¡Dos litros!

-Y... -me balanceé sobre las puntas de mis pies.

-¿Cómo estuvo, Jake? -le preguntó Bella.

-Genial -contestó-, sabía un poco más a alcohol al final, pero... -se calló abruptamente y se le quedó mirando raro a Edward- ¡Edward! ¿Porqué llevas falda?

-¡¿Qué?! -Edward se veía realmente confundido.

-Está teniendo alucinaciones. Ali, ¿Recuerdas que él suele tenerlas cuando toma mucho... ?

-Chicos, vamos a dar un paseo. Regresamos más tarde -nos avisaron Carlisle y Esme.

-Está bien -dije, se me había ocurrido un plan.

-¿Alguien quiere? Todavía hay -dije señalando a la jarra.

-Si -dijeron todos a excepción de Bella, ésto iba a ser genial.

-Emmett, ¿No que no podías tomar? -le preguntó Bella algo confundida.

-Se supone, pero nadie se va enterar -dijo tomando la bebida.

-¿Y cómo se llama la bebida, Alice?- me preguntó Rosalie.

-Alie-Pooh- tenía que llevar el nombre de su creadora, y me gusta como suena.

-Suena bien -me animó Bella. A ella no la haría tomar, estaría completamente mal.

-Gracias. Ahora -le dí un vaso a casa quién-, sírvanse a su gusto. Hay suficientepara todos, y si quieren más, pueden repetir. Si hace falta, prepararé más.

Jacob fue el primero en rellenar su vaso.

-Ahora vuelvo, ven Bella -la jalé y subimos a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa, Alie?-me preguntó.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo -Bella susurró algo como 'Oh oh', pero le resté importancia-. Vamos a poner a todos borrachos -le dije mientras buscaba mi cámara.

-Alice pero eso esta mal y... -la corté.

-Tranquila, nadie se acordará de nada, y si Esme y Carlisle llegan antes le hecharemos la culpa a Emmett, diremos que hizo una apuesta con todos y que nosotras estamos sobrias porque no aceptamos -finalicé.

-Esto terminará mal... -la escuché susurrar.

-Vamos, Bella, no seas aguafiestas -resoplé. Poco después, encontré mi cámara-. Oh Dios, ésto será taaan divertido. Vamos!

Bajamos rápidamente. Bueno, yo bajé rápidamente, Bella bajó con cuidado. Con eso de que es torpe...

Cuando vi, Ed y Emm estaban abrazados en bóxers, Jacob y Rose bailando sin música y Jasper con un bigote falso brincando de un mueble a otro. No se de dónde rayos lo sacó, pero bueno. Me dispuse a sacarles fotos. Cuando bajó Bella, se quedó en estado de Shock.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? -alcanzó a articular.

-Bella, calla y diviértete -le gritó Edward.

-¿Edward? -preguntó Bella incrédula- ¡¿Qué haces abrazando a Emmett?! ¡¡¡Y encima sin ropa!!!

-Bella, los bóxers son ropa -dijo Eddie más ebrio que Emmett en navidad.

-Además, Bella...hip...no seas celosa, en un rato...hip...te devuelvo a Eddie -dijo Emmett abrazando más a Edward. Aproveché y les tomé otra foto.

-Alice yap se acabó la bebida, ¿Puedes preparar más? -me preguntó Rose mientras seguía bailando. Preparé más "Alie-Pooh" lo más rápido que pude y regresé a la sala.

-Chicos ya preparé más -dejé la jarra en la mesa de la sala y enseguida se sirvieron más.

-Heee!!! Alice... hip... es la mejor bebi... hip... bebida que he probado -dijo Edward- Y eso que casi no... hip... tomo.

-We... are the champ... hip... champions... my *hip* friends... -comenzó a cantar Jacob.

-And we... hip... will... hip... we... hip... will... hip... rock you... hip -siguió Edward, aunque se equivocó de canción.

-Frank Iero es taaan sexy -Wow, Emmett estaba delirando.

-Pero mejor es Gerard Way -completó Jasper... JASPER?!... _Está borracho, está borracho..._ pensé.

-Yo...hip...pido a Bob...hip... -Gritó Jacob.

Decidí entrar en el juego, sería divertido.

-Emmett, ¡ES MÍO! ¡FRANK ES MÍO! -le grité.

-Alice, no creo que sea buena idea que... -Bella intentaba detenerme. ¡Quisiera!

-¡Y Bella pide a Gerard!

-¡¿Qué?! -se exaltó.

-Bella... hip -Mr. Celos Masen Cullen al ataque, aún estando borracho-, tú... hip... tú... ¡TÚ NO PUEDES QUITARME A GERARD! -¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Ésto se ponía cada vez mejor! Bella tenía los ojos mucho más abiertos de lo normal.

-Olvídalo, Edward -Jasper hipó-, Gee es mío, por algo mi hija es Bandit Way, ¿No?

-NO, claro que no, Bandit Way es MI hija -dijo Mr. Celos.

-Está bien, Bandit es tuya pero Gerard es mío -dijo Jazz.

-Y Lin-Z es mía -gritó Rose que últimamente había estado muy callada.

-Ya dejen de discutir -dijo Jake que ya no estaba bailando, sino empujando, jalando, cargando algo invisible- y mejor ayúdenme a sacar a este elefante morado que pesa mucho.

-Estás demente, Jacob -le gritó Rose-. ¿Qué no ves que el elefante quiere bailar?

-Pero aquí nos estorba -continuó Jacob "empujando".

-No te hace daño alguno. Oh, miren, ¡Katy Perry! -Edward señaló hacia la puerta, donde... no había nada.

-¡¡Eh!! 'Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down... -Emmett comenzó a cantar y volvió a abrazar a Edward.

Yo me estaba riendo como nunca, y Bella los veía con expresión furiosa y culpable.

Entonces Rose se le acerco a Bella y la abrazo.

-Bella aveces eres una torpe, idiota, traga libros -Bella quería arrancárle la cabeza a Rose-, pero aún así te quiero como a una hermana- Rose la iba a besar en la mejilla, pero Bella se movió y accidentalmente se besaron... pero en la boca. Aproveché y les tomé una foto, enseguida se separaron.

-¿No que tu querías a Lin-Z? -le pregunto burlón Emmett a Rose.

-Sí, pero Bella también... Bella es ardiente! -todos se quedaron a cuadros, y después se empezaron a reír como locos. Yo no era la excepción, pero Bella seguía limpiando su boca y diciendo algo como 'Que asco, que asco, que asco, que asco, que asco...'

-Así pues, Alice también lo es -dijo Edward y yo dejé de reír, se empezó a acercar a mí y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me besó, y para mi mala suerte iban entrando Carlisle y Esme; que al ver tal escena entraron en estado de shock.

No era lindo ver a: Una Rosalie sin blusa abrazando a una Bella asqueada, a un Emmett en bóxer, a un Jasper con bigote falso saltando en los muebles, a un Jacob empujando algo invisible y a un Edward en bóxer besandome. Creo que iba a estar castigada por mucho tiempo, pero por lo menos tenía las fotos. Ésto me servirá por el resto de mi vida.

**FIN.**

**____________________________________________________________________**

Inspirada en una historia real. (XD) Hehe, está rara, pero la amé!!! XD Dejen reviews! n.n, 0 time .___. See u! ")

Atte. Dani31c

**Oola pues esta idea surgio por un trago q prepare en la vida real los ingredientes son los mismos que utilice, en si todo paso en la vida real excepto lo d los Cullen y Jacob. Wii creo q tngo awant. Dejen Review´s. me largo xaoO.**

**Atte. Alie_chemiicalera**

**____________________________________________________________________**

Pasen a mis demás historias:

_-Algo Más (Twilight)_

_-Dime cuál es mi novia! (Twilight) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)_

_-Harry Potter meet the Cullens (Twilight & HP)_

_-El nuevo recluta (Twilight)_

_-Primer error destino escrito (Twilight)_

_-Un completo desconocido (Jonas Brothers) (Regalo para Vida Naomi)_

_-Algo (Twilight) (One Shot)_

_-La locura es sinónimo de gravedad! (TDK) (One Shot)_

_-Cosas de niños (TDK) (One Shot)_

_-Kiss the Girl (Sakura CC)_

_  
-Porque eres mi hermanita (Twilight) (One Shot)_

_  
-Edward & Bella's Infinite Playlist (Twilight)_

_  
-Porque te amo! (Camp Rock)_

_  
-¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera presidente? (Twilight) (One Shot) (Coolaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)_

~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~

_Www. Fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c_

(Junten los espacios para llegar)


End file.
